The Bet
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: "If my team wins capture the flag tomorrow night, you go on a date with me. If we lose, I promise to never prank you or your cabin again." I grinned, this was sounding so good. "Deal." I agreed and we shook hands. "You know my team is gonna win right?" He chuckled. "Not a chance, Katie." - TRATIE


**Hiiii . . .**

**I's just felts inspireds to writes this I dunno I dunno.**

**I just had a craving to write some tratie and satisfy my fangirl neeeeeeds.. :o**

**There's a candle next to me and it smells good. like cinnamon but it's woodsy too. It smells like Calypso Lolzzz.**

**I'm sorry for this A/N that is pointless. Owellz.**

**Prologue**** thingy:**

I felt like she'd just ran 1000 miles and back. I was tired and sweaty after a long day of camp activities. I probably should have remembered to put deodorant on this morning. I didn't even want to know what I smelled like. Onion soup mixed with raccoon carcass maybe? Probably worse...

I filed into the Big House for lunch with the rest of my brothers and sisters and took my seat respectively at the Demeter table. (The best table, that is)

I smirked as a few children of Hermes ran around in aprons serving the kids. A group of them had gotten in trouble for planning some prank on Mr. D which had involved put some itching cream in his favorite leopard print tracksuit. Unoriginal prank as usual. Serves them right. What high did they even get from pranks? They were stupid and only pissed people off. I should actually add that to my one hundred reasons why the Stoll Brothers annoy the pegasus poop out of me.

"Travis!" I shook my empty glass in front of him. "Water please." I grinned smugly. Having Travis and Connor Stoll running around serving me was exactly what I needed to brighten my day.

"I'll get drinks for everyone."

I pat his head, "Good dog." a few of my sister's snickered and whispered amongst themselves.

"What?" I asked them and they continued to laugh.

Moments later, Travis came back with drinks. "The son of Hermes at your service." I smiled at my water. I was so parched and ready to drink this after my action packed day. I smirked at him and took a sip.

I was expecting nice, cold, icy water, but instead it tasted like soap! I spit it out. "Ugh! Travis what the hell!?"

He doubled over laughing, 'Oh my gods if you could see your face after you took a sip! Wow! That was priceless!" I felt my cheeks burn red. I should have seen that one coming. Of course Travis would add salt to my water. Stupid Katie, Stupid Katie.

"You're impossible." I groaned.

He leaned in closer, his breath hot in my face. surprisingly his breath didn't make me want to vomit. It actually smelled minty like he had just used a breath mint. 'Shut up, Katie. I know you enjoy it." As if.. He seriously needed his brain checked.

"Um, of course not! You're just a jerk. How would I enjoy an annoyance like you constantly messing with me." Travis always felt the need to pull pranks on me and it normally ended in an argument like this one. "Oh, and back away from me, you probably have rabies." A few of my siblings oohed. Hm, we had a crowd. A camper even had popcorn at this point.

His lips curled into a familiar side smirk. "You like the attention, Gardner, don't deny it." I just rolled my eyes and was tempted to throw my grilled cheese at his face.

"Nah. I beg to differ. You're just a…" I wasn't quite sure what to call him. I'd used them all already; jerk, idiot, douche, scum, stupid, dumbass, (meany poopy face back when we were younger) I really needed to brush up on my vocabulary.

Miranda tapped me on the shoulder. "Oh Katie, just admit it. You guys like each other."

A daughter of Aphrodite commented, "Just another typical Tratie fight or the day they confess their love for eachother?"

Another added, "Ooh! That sounds like a headline!"

Ugh. Let them believe what they wanted. All that mattered was that I knew deep down I was not in any way shape or form attracted to that troll Travis Stoll. Heh, it even rhymes. I could make up a poem…

"What the heck is a Tratie? Someone please, enlighten me!" I threw my fists up in the air, fed up with this.

He put his arm around me. "The best ship around babe."

"Ughh! What's a ship!? No wait, I don't flipping care."

An Aphrodite camper gasped. "She really is hopeless." Excuse me for not bothering to learn their stupid fangirl language.

"How about we settle this now." Travis grinned. "I Know you like me, they know you like me, Chiron knows you like me, everyone knows you like me." I opened my mouth to protest but he shushed me. "You can admit it now, or we can do this the hard way."

"There is nothing to admit." I speak the truth and only the truth. (most of the time) They could get a bible out right now, that's how much I meant what I was saying.

He just grinned, "Hard way it is. I like a girl like that you know." Insert eyeroll here… "So here's the dealio. If my team wins capture the flag tomorrow night you go on a date with me, and if we lose I promise to never prank you and the rest of your cabin ever again." Hmm.. This was actually reasonable. Of course my team was going to win so I had no problem saying yes to the deal.

'You're on Stoll." We shook on it. Travis suggested a spit shake which I of course said 'ew no way' to. I just really hoped my team would bring their A game tomorrow. They better, or they die. Or get seriously maimed. Either one works for me.

**tbh, this wasn't my best work but I was kinda bored and had no homiework so ya.**

**Reviews would seriously be appreciated. I loves them.**

**Ps this'll probably be a short maybe 3 shot to 5 chapters fic depending on how many people actually think it sounds good :)**

**~*LOLA*~**

**Peace love and blueberry pomegranate smoothies. **


End file.
